High School Surprises
by RookieDea
Summary: Memories come back to people when it least expects it. For one it equals love. One-shot from poll Read and Review Please ;3


Konichiwa minna! And welcome to my latest project! :3

I really like how you all enjoyed my stories and I will make better ones, in time thou DX (I am a lazy person). I am so sorry for the late updates, in return I have 3 chapters waiting for all of you. ;3

Well this one will be a not so popular couple but I hope you all like it.(I like this couple3) Plus, I am also going to write a story next so wait for that and I'm going to be updating a lot more because school is almost out. 8D

/)w(\ omg I am embarrassed at the M rated I did. I'll type the next part soon so don't worry about it. I'm worried right now because I have so many ideas for the story. (Cried myself silly from the idea)

I'm surprised you all want something new so here is my something new. This is going to be a high school fic. They still have soccer but the chaos that happened in the series never happened but they are still friends. Plus, some people that are usually not bold are bold in this one or personalities are completely different and there is fluff in this. ;O

This is not beta-ed so there will be errors. Plus I this is the one shot I promised from the poll. xP

Disclaimer- I don't own Inazuma Eleven ok =_=

* * *

High School Surprises

* * *

A figure lay out in the grass of the school that's called Raimon Eleven. The boy was wearing the raimon uniform and was reading a book. Laughter was in the air around the school's cafeteria. The boy ignored the people that were enjoying themselves as he read his book.

A red head yawned as he fiddled with his glasses. The boy's green eyes sparkled underneath the glasses and red hair fell in front of the boy's eyes. He brushed the hair away from his eyes only to have the hair fall back into their original place. The boy sighed as he plopped his head down to the ground, giving up on the hair. A necklace that had the half of it cut off but it showed on his half the ying. Soon he felt hand go through his hair and tried to swat the hand away. When the person didn't stop he lifted his head up to the person.

"Stop it Midorikawa!" the red head said as he tried to get his green hair friend to stop his teasing only to have his glasses swiped by the greenette. Midorikawa grinned as he saw his friend fumble to try and get the glasses from him.

"You want it? Come and get it _Hiroto_." Midorikawa stretched the red hair's name as he lifted the glasses above Hiroto's reach. Hiroto gasped and tried to get his glasses but failed. On his last attempt on them he leaned to close to Midorikawa that both fell on the groundwith Hiroto on top of Midorikawa.

"Well, well… I didn't think you were the naughty type." Midorikawa said as he sneaked his hands to Hiroto's bottom. Hiroto gave out a gasp and wacked the hands away.

"Stop that Midorikawa! You know I don't like you like that." Hiroto said as he finally takes his glasses back. He huffs and places them back on his face but he looked cute with the blush scattered on his face.

"But… I can't resist!" Midorikawa coed as he hugged Hiroto tightly while also grabbing onto the red head in perverted ways. All Hiroto could do was cry out while trying to get out of the grip of his perverted friend.

The bell rung in the campus of the school, signaling the end of the lunch period and the end of the red head's torture with Midorikawa. Midorikawa pouted that his fun had to end but he grabbed Hiroto and pulled him up to his feet.

"Thanks Mido-kun." Hiroto said as he took his stuff and ran to his classroom. He quickly tucked in the necklace as he rushed into the classroom.

Hiroto plopped himself in a seat that was far in that back. He watched the other students slowly pile in but quickly went to look at his papers.

Crash!

Hiroto jumped in his seat and then looked up and he felt his face burn at the sight. On the floor of the classroom door was a brunette with an orange headband on and with his friends. One friend had white hair that spiked upward and the other boy had brown dreadlocks that were held in a pony tail. All three looked at their teacher with sheepish expressions.

"Hi there sensei…" Hiroto's crush said to the annoyed teacher. The class busted out laughing as they all gathered around and helped the three boys up.

"Endou! Gounji! Kidou! How many times have I told you too not cause a ruckus in class." The teacher said with a scowl. Endou smiled sheepishly and quickly went to his seat. The other two also followed Endou's lead and went to their seats.

Hiroto watched Endou sat down and laughed at one of the jokes his friends said to him. He smiled softly before he looked directly at the teacher.

"Has everyone brought in their projects?" the teacher asks and was greeted with groans from the class.

"Sensei, can't we have a few more days?" asks a random female as she stares at the teacher. The teacher frowns at this.

"No, you all have had enough time to do it. Okay, who are the ones that actually remembered to do it?" the teacher asks and only one hand was raised into the air. The teacher smiles at this.

"I see at least Hiroto-kun did it unlike some people." The teacher said as stern eyes targeted all the others that didn't even bother do the project. Most of the other kids glared at Hiroto and Hiroto shrink back into his seat. The teacher noticed and visibly glared at the class.

"Okay, thanks to most of your classmates we are going to have a pop quiz right now so grab paper and a pencil." The teacher said as he went to the board and began to prep the quiz. Most of the class groaned more and glared at Hiroto.

"I wish he wasn't so uptight about these things." Endou said as he slumps onto his desk.

Hiroto nervously fiddled with his glasses and then went to grab his notebook but was stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist. He looks up and gulps when he saw the owner's hand.

"Well, well, well, you wouldn't mind if I _borrowed_ your notes right?" the boy that was taller than Hiroto himself. The boy was 2 inches taller than Hiroto, he had black hair that slightly covered his eyes and was spiked to the left. Hiroto bit his lip and reluctantly handed over his notes to the other boy.

The boy smirked and held Hiroto's head to eye level to his own. He smiled a cruel smiled and went close to Hiroto's ear.

"Don't worry; I'll make it up to you later." The boy said as he smirked and walked to his own seat to study.

Hiroto frowned and looked at his desk in silence as he heard people do quick study while their sensei was making the problems.

'Life just keeps on getting better.' Hiroto thought bitterly as he takes out a sheet of paper and pencil.

"Okay, Test Start now!" the sensei said.

**30 Minutes Later**

The timer rung signaling the end of the pop test and a lot release groans of relief.

"Turn it in the front and now we will have the presentations. Since Hiroto was the only one that brought one in he will share his." The teacher said as he looks at Hiroto. He gestured for him to go ahead and Hiroto reaches into his backpack and pulls out a USB. Hiroto steps towards the teacher's computer and plugs in the flash drive.

"Can we turn the lights out for this sensei?" Hiroto asks as he looks at the teacher. He nods and Hiroto quickly clicks the lights out. He opens the projector and sets his project to work.

The classroom was soon bathed in stars and galaxies and even comets raced around the room. Hiroto smiled as he began to show his project. Hiroto explained about how galaxies were made, space material was formed, even about the creation theories of the plants in the Milky Way galaxy.

Hiroto found himself blush when he caught a certain brunette directly at eye contact but he managed to not turn into a bubbling mess.

By the end of his project people were fascinated and were asking Hiroto right and left about the space beyond one's eyes. Hiroto gladly answered all he could and was given an A+ with the teacher.

"Excellent job about the universe Hiroto." The teacher praised as the bell rung. The teens cheered and rushed out into their lives as hyper teenagers.

Hiroto walked to his seat and grabbed his things together. He left the classroom and began his journey home to the orphanage. Just as he leaves the classroom he crashed into someone and Hiroto landed flat on his back.

"Ow…" Hiroto said as he looks up to quickly blush at who he hit. In front of him was the object of his affections. His face burned even more when he noticed that the other boy's clothes clung to his body, showing all of Endou's muscles. He quickly noticed that the other boy was also on the floor and gasped.

"I'm sorry Endou-san." Hiroto said as he quickly picked himself up and went to help Endou up. Endou laughed and waved the concern off.

"It's alright. You didn't do it on purpose." Endou said as he looked at the red head directly. He scans the red head for a bit and smiles. Hiroto noticed and had question marks pop out of his head.

"Why are you smiling at me Endou-san?" Hiroto asks as he tilts his head to the side in question. Endou looks at Hiroto and grasps the red head's hands.

"Do you play soccer? Endou asks as he looks at Hiroto up and down.

"You look like you played it before." Endou stated as he lets go of Hiroto but Hiroto finds to he missed the contact.

"I… used to play but I had to stop for personal reasons…" Hiroto trailed off and fiddled with his fingers. Endou openly gapped at the red head.

"Then you have to get back into it." Endou declared as he dragged Hiroto to the soccer club. Hiroto yelped and blushed as he was dragged.

When both arrived at the club room Hiroto was dragged to the ground by a green blur.

"Gaahh! Get off me Midorikawa!" Hiroto cried out from underneath Midorikawa. Midorikawa snickered and got off Hiroto and pulled the flustered red head up.

"I thought Hiroto only did academic stuff?" Handa asked as he watched the red head. Hiroto rubbed the back of his head and fiddled his fingers.

"I… used to play." Hiroto whispered as he looks at the ground. Midorikawa smiles and grabs Hiroto in a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad you're playing again." Midorikawa said as he ruffled Hiroto's hair. Hiroto scowled and tried but failed to get out of the greenette's grip.

"Let him go to breathe Midorikawa." Gounji stated as Hiroto began to go a light shade of blue. Midorikawa pouted but let's go of Hiroto who gasped for the much needed oxygen. Endou grabs Hiroto's hand and drags him to the field.

"Come on! Let's see how good you are." Endou said as he runs up the goal and slips on gloves. He claps his hands and looks straight at Hiroto.

"Bring it Hiroto." Endou yelled as he readies himself.

Hiroto stares at the soccer ball at his feet. He places his foot on the ball and stares directly at his crush.

"Go for it Hiroto," Midorikawa as he pumped his fist in the air. "Use your hisatsu technique that you used when you were younger!"

The soccer players in the club gasped and looked at Hiroto and then to Midorikawa.

"He knew hissatsu shots when he was younger?" one asked as he stares at the red head.

"Oh course he did, he had to stop for some odd reason but I don't know what it is okay. Hiroto was great when he was younger." Midorikawa said as he smiles brightly at the red head on the field.

Hiroto nervously looked at the ball then to Endou. He had his foot placed right behind the ball and steeled his eyes.

"It's been awhile but you better ready yourself." Hiroto said quietly as he charged towards the brunette. Endou had a full blown out grin plastered to his face as he readied himself.

Hiroto kicked the ball into the air and leaped to meet the ball. He swerved around and spread out his legs before slamming the ball with his right leg.

"Ryuusei Blade!" Hiroto cried out as he launched the shot towards Endou. Endou gasped as the ball flew past him and into the goal.

Sweat beaded Hiroto's forehead as he wiped his head on his sleeve. Hiroto soon found himself crowded by the soccer club.

"Sugoi!(1) I didn't know you can shot like that Hiroto!" said one of the people in the club. Others nodded in agreement but Midorikawa attached himself at Hiroto's side, much to the red head's enjoyment.

"Come on Hiroto! You should totally join the soccer club. We won't stop till you're in our club." Midorikawa said with a sly look on his face. Hiroto nervously fiddled with his glasses before he quickly glanced at his crush then back to Midorikawa.

"Ummm… ok?" Hiroto whispered the last part but it was heard by Midorikawa. Midorikawa whooped and embraced Hiroto into a tight hug.

"Yes! Hiroto is joining as of today!" Midorikawa shouted with glee as he promptly squished his friend into the tight embrace. A cheer raced through the soccer players as they crowded around the flustered red head.

**A Few Games Later**

"Can I go home now?" Hiroto shouted to his green haired friend as the greenette dragged him to the field again.

'Believe me, you'll thank me for this,' Midorikawa thought as he grabbed his friend's shoulders.

Midorikawa smiled before he shoved him forward.

"Waaaahhh?" Hiroto cried out as he crashed into some. His eyes widen as he felt a soft wet sensation on his own lips. When he drew back he blushed heavily. Underneath him was Endou who was equally as flustered as he was. Hiroto jumped off the brunette with his face burning as if he was the sun.

"A-I'm sorry!" Hiroto cried out as he looked down to his feet. Endou quickly recovered as he grabbed and hugged Hiroto close to his chest. Hiroto blushed and tried to squirm his way out of the grip but failed.

"I'm sorry! I can-" Endou cut Hiroto reply as he sealed their lips together.

Hiroto's eyes widen as his mind froze right there. 'I'm really kissing him?'

Endou gently nudged Hiroto's lips apart and sent his tongue in to explore the moist cavern that belonged to Hiroto. When they separated Endou licked his lips while Hiroto blushed so much.

'He tastes like cheery.' Endou thought as he stared into the boy's eyes.

"What-what was that for?" Hiroto stuttered as he stared at the boy in front of him.

"Just my declaration of love to you Hiroto." Endou said as he picked up Hiroto's hand and kiss it. Endou blushed at the action.

"What? I don't understand?" Hiroto said as he looked at the brunette. Endou sighed as he stared at the beauty in front of him.

"Do you remember back when you were around 5 years old. You met another kid with brown hair that found you when you were upset. Remember when both you and the boy had fun for months but you suddenly couldn't meet him anymore? Remember the necklace he gave you that mirrored one of his own?" Endou asked as Hiroto looked at Endou with a puzzled look.

"I do have a necklace but why-"realization dawned onto Hiroto as his hand trembled. He shakily reaches under his shirt by the collar to pull out a half of the ever so famous ying & yang.

"You mean, you were the boy from back then?" Hiroto asked and he found himself in tears when Endou also takes out a necklace, the other half of his own necklace. Endou took Hiroto's hands and pulled them close to his chest.

"I fell for you with the time I spent with you. I could never erase you from my memories but I would never want to forget you. When he first saw you at this school I couldn't believe it but… the more I watched you the more I was positive you were the one. It turns out I was right." Endou said with a sheepish smile as he gently looked into the red head's eyes.

"I can't force you but can you give me a chance?" Endou asked but he soon found himself in another kiss but the originator was from Hiroto. When they parted Hiroto smiled the brightest in all of his lifetime.

"Oh course! Oh course I'll give you a chance!" Hiroto yelled as he hugged the brunette in glee.

A snicker was heard and both turned towards the green haired friend they totally forgot. That said boy was waving a camera in front of them.

"Now I have that site forever." Midorikawa declared as he ran.

Hiroto blushed and Endou did the same. Hiroto turned to his now boyfriend and kissed him shyly on the cheek. Endou chuckled and kissed Hiroto back. He took Hiroto's hand and lifted both of them up.

"Let me walk you home today." Endou said as Hiroto blushed and nodded. Both locked their hands together and walked as the sunset bathed them in approval of their relationship.

* * *

(1) I think this means awesome. I'm not sure thou.

* * *

Whew. That was an interesting story. I hope you like this but I think this was my worse job up to date. I hope you all don't mind. _

Plus the M rated will take awhile but it will be posted once I post my other story I have cooking in my mind. ^^

This is RookieDea signing out.

Bye Minna!


End file.
